The Wedding
by little lillith
Summary: September 6, 2010. Tanggal yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Sasuke. Aku sudah mengenakan tuxedo. Ini adalah pakaian terindah yang pernah aku kenakan. Aku mematut refleksi diriku di depan cermin. Aku tidak boleh kalah tampan dari Sasuke. Sho-ai for FID


**This fict is dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day.**

Terinspirasi dari lagi _**Leona Lewis**_ berjudul _**Happy**_. Kalau tahu video klipnya, sudah dipastikan anda tahu alur maupun inti ceritanya. Selamat membaca dan selamat hari kemerdekaan bagi para Fujoshi.

**Warning : Shounen-ai, SasuNaruSasu, OOC (mungkin), misstypes, memungkinkan anda pusing untuk memahami isi fict ini. Saya sudah memperingatkan, tidak suka? tidak usah baca!**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**The Wedding**

**by**

**Little Lillith  
**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke. Seorang bungsu keturunan Uchiha yang amat dikagumi di seantero Konoha. Perawakan yang rupawan disertai wibawa yang menjadi ciri khas sang Uchiha itu memang dimiliki olehnya. Beberapa orang bahkan bependapat bahwa pemuda satu ini.. sempurna.

Kami dipertemukan Tuhan dua tahun lalu di bawah rintik hujan. Saat aku berteduh dan tiba-tiba seseorang merangsek masuk padahal ruang teduh sudah sangat penuh. Dengan sialnya aku harus jatuh memalukan ke tanah dan di guyur hujan lebat. Basah dan ditertawakan orang yang ada di sana.

Tidak ada alasan untukku marah saat itu, meski sebenarnya aku ingin sekali. Karena aku tahu ia tidak punya niat sengaja ingin menyingkirkanku. Dia beringsut membuka jaketnya seraya berkata, "Maaf, kau boleh memakai ini!"

Aku lihat tubuhnya yang sedikit menggigil. Ia tidak sedang lebih baik daripada aku. Aku hargai niat baiknya, "Kau gunakan saja jaketmu untuk menutupi tubuh kurusmu yang kedinginan itu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Aku ingat betapa tatapannya itu seperti ingin membunuhku.

Mulai saat itu, Tuhan jadi lebih sering mempertemukan kami. Mungkin salah satu alasnnya adalah karena aku bekerja tak jauh dari gedung perusahaan yang dipimpinnya. Waktu membuat kami semakin mengenal satu sama lain. Bahkan bukan sekali dua kali pemuda kaya raya ini mau makan di kedai ramen kecil nan sederhana tempat aku bekerja. Berulang kali ia menyarankan padaku untuk pindah kerja ke perusahaanya, "Gaji menjadi seorang pelayan Kedai Ramen itu sangat mengkhawatirkan," katanya. Tapi sebanyak ia mengatakan itu, sebanyak kali itu pula aku tolak. Aku terlanjur menyukai pekarjaan ini.

Sosok sombong, angkuh, antisosial, dan apapun sifat jelek yang dideskripsikan orang untuknya itu hanyalah isapan jempol belaka. Sasuke bersikap amat baik padaku. Atau memang hanya padaku? Meski kadang ia kadang menyebalkan dengan kebiasaan berkata 'Hn,'-nya itu. Ya, kalau boleh berkata aku akui sikap acuh tak acuhnya juga termasuk menyebalkan.

Tapi aku bangga, ada kalanya ia mau berbaur saat aku sedang bersama keluarga. Dia agaknya bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan para Uzumaki yang notabene-nya sedikit ceria.

Ia begitu istimewa. Tidak banyak orang yang mampu menyembunyikan perasaan sebaik dia. Ia berkedok angkuh padahal jauh di dalam kepribadiannya, dia adalah sosok malaikat. Apa aku terdengar berlebihan? Wajar saja, semua orang akan mengagung-agungkan pujaan hatinya. Tidak terkecuali aku. Aku menyukainya. Atau lebih spesifik? Aku mencintainya.

Perasaan ini terus mengganggu pikiranku sejak setengah tahun lalu. Aku merasa bodoh, kenapa harus Sasuke yang aku cintai? Kenapa harus dia, orang yang mungkin hanya menanggapku sahabat? Kadang aku hanya bisa menghibur diriku dengan menganggap semua ini hanya rasa kekaguman semata. Tapi hatiku menolak, aku tidak pandai dalam hal membohongi hati.

Aku hanya bisa mencintai Sasuke dalam imajinasiku saja.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ah, kenapa bisa aku melamun saat ada di sampingnya?

Aku akan mencoba menyangkal. Tentu saja ia tidak boleh tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, "Aku hanya sedikit.. pusing." Ya, benar! Kalau aku berada di sampingnya aku selalu hampir salah tingkah hingga membuat kepalaku pusing.

Ia mencari-cari kebenaran di mata safir-ku, aku hanya membuang muka, "Kalau aku mengganggumu, lebih baik aku pulang saja!" uhmm, ada apa dengan perubahan air mukanya itu?

"Tidak. Tentu saja kau tidak sedang menggangguku," bahkan aku ingin kau lebih lama di sampingku. "Ada apa repot-repot datang padaku malam-malam begini?" aku bosan dengan basa-basi Sasuke. Tidak biasanya ia berbelit begini. Sampai mau pura-pura pulang begitu. Padahal aku tahu ada sesuatu –mungkin penting- yang akan ia katakan.

Aku menunggu jawaban darinya. Ada setengah menit ia tak mau membuka mulut. Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tanganku. Ia menatap mataku.. ia menatap lekat mataku. Aku tidak nyaman berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengannya, "Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu," ucapnya.

Aku masih setengah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Kalau cuma bicara, ia tidak seharusnya berlebihan seperti ini. Aku mampu menanganinya, aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti seorang gadis. Aku melepaskan tangannya, "Ya aku tahu. Tapi tidak usah dengan cara aneh seperti ini, 'kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman yang jarang ia tampakkan. Bahkan padaku, sahabatnya sendiri sekalipun. Ia kembali menggenggam tanganku. Baiklah aku ikuti apa maunya, meski aku tidak suka dengan kegiatan bodoh macam ini. Ia juga kembali menatap mataku, "Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Bahkan kalau saja bisa, aku ingin mengatakannya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Andai, hanya berandai! Tentu saja itu akan terasa aneh.." ia tiba-tiba bertampang aneh. Ia seperti yang sedang mengeraskan hati yang sedang diliputi ragu. Aku menebak-nebak apa yang akan ia katakan.

Sasuke sengaja menggantung kata-katanya. Ingin sekali membuatku penasaran, "Apa yang akan kau katakan?" apakah itu kata cinta? Kalau memang itu yang akan kau katakan, silakan saja. Aku akan senang mendengarnya. Cih! Sepertinya aku berkhayal terlalu jauh. Hal bodoh apa yang barusan aku pikirkan? Sasuke tidak mungkin mengatakan lima hurup itu.

"Kau.. maukah kau.." apakah kau berniat menjadikan aku kekasih, Sasuke? Jangan ragu, katakan saja! Baiklah, aku mulai lagi. Kalau saja ada kontes pengkhayal terbiruk, tentu aku akan jadi pemenanganya. Hentikan semua ini, aku harus berkonsentrasi pada yang akan dikatakan olehnya. Bukan malah berpikiran macam-macam. Dia membuka separuh mulutnya, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Menikah?" aku menggaung. Terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan mengatakan ini. Katakan ini hanya halusinasi, "Bisa kau ulangi?" bukan aku tuli, justru aku bertanya begitu karena aku mendengar. Aku ragu, mungkin saja Sasuke salah bicara. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya, "Dan bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?"

Pemuda berambut hitam ini tidak bergeming. Mata onyx-nya malah semakin lekat menatapku. Bisa aku lihat melalui ekor mataku. Dia kembali bersuara, "Yang kau dengar memang yang ingin aku katakan. Kau tidak perlu banyak bertanya, cukup jawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'"

"Bercandamu itu tidak lucu, sungguh!" sekarang aku tidak membuang muka lagi. Aku punya keberanian untuk melawan mata setajam elang itu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" aku menyipitkan mata mencari jawaban pada dirinya. Sebenarnya aku sangat takut kalau Sasuke sedang menjahiliku. Tapi yang aku dapatkan adalah sebuah kesungguhan. Sasuke tidak sedang bercanda. Dan aku tahu pasti, Sasuke itu tidak pernah punya selera humor apalagi ingin menjahili orang. Ia tipikal orang yang serius. Seserius matanya yang kini menantikan sebuah jawaban dariku, "Jawablah!"

Untuk sejenak biarkanlah aku berpikir. Aku tahu ini adalah satu saat yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu. Salah satu di antara kami mengucapkan kata cinta. Tapi, aku berpikir ini tidak rasional bagi seorang Uchiha. Mana mungkin sosok terhormat seperti dia adalah seorang.. gay, "Tapi kita-"

"Aku hanya menerima jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak'" potong Sasuke. Berarti benar tujuannya datang kemari adalah untuk.. mengajakku menikah? "Aku mau jawabanmu, sekarang!"

Apakah ini benar nyata? Kalau cuma mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku! Kalau ini nyata berarti aku harus segera memberikan jawaban untuknya. Lalu, jawaban apa yang dia harapkan dariku? Bagaimana kalau aku coba jawab, "Ya."

"Benarkah?" Kini berbalik Sasuke yang takjub. Apa ini ekspresi seorang Uchiha yang tengah girang? Matanya berbinar di bawah lampu neon yang terpasang di ruang tamu ini. Mata yang indah yang selalu sekelam malam itu kini memancarkan cahayanya. Aku harap itu adalah cahaya cinta. Tangannya kini mengguncang kedua belah bahuku, "Jangan bohongi aku!"

Aku senang mendapati kau senang karena aku. Aku hanya menagngguk semangat. Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku merasa antara sedih beserta senang bercampur menjadi satu di dadaku hingga aku ingin menangis. Tapi aku tidak mau dia menganggapku lemah dengan tangisan yang siap meledak ini, meski ini adalah tangis bahagia. Aku akan kuat menerima karunia-Nya yang amat tidak terduga ini.

"Kau memang yang terbaik!" ujarnya. Sedangkan aku membatu. Bingung harus bagaimana. Berteriak? Mengumumkannya pada semua orang? Atau melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil? tidak mungkin, tentunya. Aku masih punya cukup kontrol diri untuk tidak berbuat hal seperti itu. Yang aku tahu pasti, Tuhan selalu mendengar doaku. Dan kini Dia mengabulkannya. Beribu syukur dan pujian aku panjatkan padaMu. Kau membuat yang hal tabu menjadi realita. Apa yang hampir tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.

Tanpa ada kata lagi, Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuhku. Tubuh yang selalu aku perkirakan bersuhu dingin itu ternyata hangat, nyaman pula. Ia memelukku erat. Ia tidak tahu aku mulai kesulitan bernapas. Tapi aku tidak mau menolak, mungkin ia melakukan ini karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan aku. Akupun begitu. Aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukan ini hingga ia sendiri yang melepaskannya. Peluklah aku, sampai kau lelah memelukku.

.

.

_**September 6, 2010**_

Tanggal yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Sasuke.

Aku sudah mengenakan tuxedo. Ini adalah pakaian terindah yang pernah aku kenakan. Aku mematut refleksi diriku di depan cermin. Aku tidak boleh kalah tampan dari Sasuke. Aku harus membuat semua orang mengingatku, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirku melepas masa-masa..

"Kau selalu menarik seperti biasa,"

Aku menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah mengagetkanku, "Kaasan.."

Perempuan berambut merah ini adalah Kaasan, beliau tersenyum lembut sambil menyematkan sekuntum bunga di saku tuxedo-ku, "Kalau begini akan jauh lebih tampan lagi,"

Sayang sekali aku akan berpisah dengannya. Beliau menolak untuk aku ajak tinggal bersamaku nanti.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau cepat pergi, semua sudah menunggumu. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu. Doaku selalu mengiringi setiap langkahmu." meski ia berusaha berkata tegas, tapi aku dapat mendengar kegetiran dalam ucapan dan doanya itu. Ia memeluk tubuhku. Pelukan seorang ibu yang bergelut dengan perasaan. Berusaha melepas anaknya pergi menempuh kehidupan baru, "Jangan lupakan Kaasan, jangan lupa beribadah, Nak!"

Aku lepaskan pelukan ini. Memperlihatkan senyum dan menyembunyikan duka, "Kaasan, aku sudah 25 tahun. Tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku begitu," Aku cepat meninggalkannya. Semakin lama aku di sini, akan semakin sulit aku meninggalkannya. Sejauh cintaku pada Kaasan, jauh lebih besar cintanya padaku, "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Kaasan!" ucapku di mulut pintu.

.

.

"Apakah anda bersedia menerima dan selalu bersama Uchiha Sasuke dalam suka maupun duka, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dalam senang maupun susah, sampai Tuhan memisahkan roh dari tubuhmu?" ikrar itu telah di bacakan oleh pastor, semua hadirin menanti jawaban yang akan diberikan.

"Ya, saya bersedia!" dua jawaban senada telah terucap. Di depan Tuhan dan semua yang ada, keduanya sudah sepakat membuat janji hingga mati itu.

Serempak yang ada di sana mengumbar wajah penuh kepuasan. Terlebih saat kedua mempelai diijinkan berciuman di altar.

Mungkin seharusnya seorang Uchiha merayakan pesta pernikahannya di gedung mewah dengan susunan acara yang 'wah'. Mengundang beberapa orang ternama, dan juga diselenggarakan penuh kilat blitz kamera wartawan. Tapi ini tidak, hanya pesta out-door sederhana dan hanya orang terdekat saja yang diijinkan menghadiri perayaan.

Berdansa adalah hal wajib yang harus di penuhi oleh kedua pengantin. Permintaan tamu memang sudah jadi peraturan terselubung. Meski Sasuke sempat menolak, toh akhirnya ia menurut saja. Ia tidak mau mencewakan tamu yang hadir. Dan tentu saja.. pasangan barunya.

Alunan musik mellow membuat keduanya terhanyut dalam dansa yang lebih tepat bila dikatakan pelukan. Meraka benar-benar terlihat bahagia, sangat serasi. Pengantin pria yang tampan dengan segala kewibawaannya. Rambut pirang berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari. Indah membingkai wajah elok sang pengantin wanita.

.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan eratnya tiba-tiba, "Apa kau yakin Ino akan mengatakan jawaban seperti yang kau katakan barusan?"

Ino? Sepupuku? Kenapa dengan dia? Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat dengan Ino sepupuku, anggota keluargaku yang paling akrab dengannya? Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan gadis muda itu?

"Aku sudah mantap melamarnya. Terimakasih sudah mau membantuku mengumpulkan rasa percaya diriku. Kau memang yang terbaik" sungutnya. Ino? Melamarnya? Oh, mungkinkah yang tadi ia ungkapkan itu bukan untukku, melainkan untuk sepupuku?

Aku yakin tampangku sekarang adalah tampang paling bodoh yang pernah terpasang di wajahku. Aku tak ubahnya seperti keledai. Bodoh. Sungguh bodoh.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Aku terlambat menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi. Aku muak pada diriku saat ini. Mengutuki otakku yang salah mengartikan semuanya. Kesalah-pahaman yang memalukan. Aku tersenyum palsu. Tentu karena ini bertentangan dengan perasaanku sekarang. Siapa tahu senyuman ini bisa mempertahankan senyuman yang ada di bibirnya, "Haha.. Ino akan sangat senang mendengarnya!"

"Aku akan ke rumahnya besok, doakan aku!" ia beranjak dari sofa yang tengah didudukinya.

"Tentu, Sasuke! Aku.. menunggu pernikahanmu itu. Lebih cepat sepertinya akan lebih baik."

Tanpa diketahui olehnya bahwa perkataanku barusan itu tengah mencabik-cabik ulu hatiku.

.

"Serasa dunia milik berdua. Lalu kapan kau akan menyusul Sasuke?"

Suara melankolis milik Itachi-nii, kakak Sasuke, terdengar dari belakangku. Ia meremas pundakku dengan sebelah tangannya. Aku tidak menjawab, karena aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Itachi-nii duduk di sebelahku, "Sulit memang kehilangan sahabat dekat, tapi kau seharusnya jangan menampakkan wajah begitu. Sasuke takkan suka!"

"Kau bergurau, tentu saja aku senang!" aku membiasakan tersenyum seharian ini. Walau terasa sangat berat.

Tidak lama dari jawabanku, terdengarlah tepukan tangan yang cukup keras. Rupanya sang pengantin menyudahi acara dansa mereka. Sang pengantin wanita disibukkan oleh teman-temannya. Sedangkan yang pria memilih untuk memisahkan diri. Berjalan ke arahku. Kenapa harus ke sini? Ingin pergi, tapi rasanya tubuhku sudak terkunci di kursi ini.

Semakin ia dekat, semakin aku merasa menciut. Aku merasa kecil dan gugup. Takut kalau aku akan merusak hari bahagianya dengan mood-ku yang sedang tidak baik.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan mereka!" Sasuke benar benar ada di sampingku. Aku memilih diam.

"Silakan duduk tuan muda!" canda Itachi-nii. Ck! Aku sedang tidak ingin berada di dekatnya. "Ya, para wanita memang hebat. Bisa berbicara begitu panjang-lebar hanya dalam satu tarikan napas saja. Sebenarnya itu wajar, dada mereka jauh lebih besar dari pada kita, 'kan?" ia kemudian tertawa dengan begitu nikmatnya. Aku ikut tertawa namun terkesan hambar, hanya berusaha untuk tidak menyinggungnya walaupun candaannya tergolong kurang –atau tidak- lucu.

Sasuke menatap kakanya dengan tatapan horor, "Diam, atau kubunuh kau!"

Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku tertawa sungguhan. Tidak enak kalau Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya berisik jadi pendiam begini. Harusnya aku, memulai percakapan. Sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan ini, "Eee.. selamat ya, Sasuke!"

Ia mengerutkan dahi, "Selamat untuk apa?"

Apa dia sedang menggodaku? Jika ia memang Sasuke dalam mode biasa, tentu ia mampu menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Berat untukku mengatakan.. "Selamat menempuh hidup baru. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Ino. Akupun turut bahagia." demi kau. Aku bahagia kau menikah dengannya hanya demi kau, Sasuke.

Ia menyambut perkataanku dengan anggukkan, "Kudengar kau akan pindah ke Kiri? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku sebelumnya?"

Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu? Aku pikir hanya aku, Kaasan dan sedikit keluargaku yang tahu. Bahkan Ino saja aku tidak beri tahu, "Begitulah. Aku di suruh merawat kakek Jiraiya yang tengah sakit. Di sana juga aku bisa sekalian menjaga toko miliknya."

"Kau curang! Kau seperti yang tidak menganggapku teman." Sasuke, kau tidak tahu alasan sesungguhnya aku pergi? Aku ingin menghindarimu. Akan sulit untuk menerima kau telah jadi milik yang lain kalau kau terus berada di sekitarku. "Aku tidak akan menahanmu, kalau memang itu yang kau mau!"

Nah, siapa yang curang sekarang? Kau bahkan tidak berniat untuk menahanku di sini. Kecuranganmu adalah pada hatimu, aku selalu berusaha mewujudkan apa yang kau mau tapi kau tak penah membalas hal serupa untukku. Untuk mengetahui perasaanku saja kau tak bisa, Sasuke. bukankah itu curang? Aku mencoba kembali membuka mulut, "Kau sama sekali tidak sedih? Aku pergi?"

"Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku sedih,"

Terimakasih atas semuanya Jawaban dinginmu itu cukup 'menghiburku'. Yang kau inginkan selama ini adalah Ino, bukan aku jangan-jangan kau mau berteman denganku juga alasannya karena dia? Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menahanku, "Aku sudah berpamitan tadi pada Kaasan, pada Tousan dan yang lainnya. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan kereta!"

"Sekarang?" Itachi-nii dengan penuh keterkejutannya.

Sasuke juga tampaknya terkejut, "Kenapa harus sekarang?"

Memang bukan sekarang. Aku berbohong untuk cepat meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku pura-pura melirik arloji yang terpasang di tangan kiriku tentu saja masih ada waktu lebih dari lima jam lagi, "Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Tepat saat aku pergi, tepat saat aku berpapasan dengan Ino. Ia memandangku heran. Tapi tidak mengucapkan apapun. Samar-samar aku dengar dia bertanya sesuatu pada Sasuke dan Itachi. Entahlah. Aku tidak perduli dan tidak mau mendengarnya.

Sasuke, aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku tidak akan melupakan bahwa aku pernah mencintaimu. Aku hanya perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk sendiri. Sampai aku bisa menerima kalau kau memang bukan untukku.

Aku tidak boleh terpuruk dalam patah hati. Banyak hari di depan mata yang harus aku taklukkan. Bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku, walau tak aku pungkiri bahwa bahagiamu itu terasa membunuhku dari dalam.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Maap untuk ending yang kurang menyenangkan ini. Komentar kawan-kawan saya tunggu. Terutama kritik dan saran. Tidak menyediakan lahan untuk para flamers.**

**Sekali lagi, happy Fujoshi Independence Day, Minna!**

**Review, please?**


End file.
